role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
King Ghidorah XVII
King Ghidorah XVII '''(also known as '''Ghido, and Monster 07) is a Ghidorah, RP'd by IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR History Debut: Classic Showdown! The Ghidorah was sighted by the military, over Tokyo Bay. The military, paranoid about Ghidorahs in general, chose to strike. Their artilery failed to penetrate Ghido's tough scales as he continued on his merry way. He was then struck with an atomic ray. As he turned to see who had attacked, he was surprised to find that BirthGoji had appeared. The two engaged, Ghido firing his gravity bolts. BirthGoji had sidestepped them and rammed into Ghido. Ghido proceeded to bite his neck with all three heads, discharging bolts of energy into the bite marks. He was hit with a Nuclear Pulse from BirthGoji, knocking him down. He shielded himself with his wings to prevent being hit with an atomic blast. He fired his combined gravity beam, colliding it with BirthGoji's atomic ray, causing an explosion. He escaped soon after, with BirthGoji merely swimming away. The Tyrant A Kaiju appears out of a portal over Richmond, Virginia. The kaiju, known as Tyrant, immediately started causing chaos. The Ghidorah, flying overhead, took notice of this, and attacked with his gravity bolts. Tyrant seemed unfazed, so he fired another round of bolts. Tyrant manages to absorb them, and fire a golden slash back at Ghido. Ghido disappears into the sky, only to come careening back down, slamming into Tyrant's backside and causing him to stagger forward. He fired his bolts, but Tyrant manages to block them with his axe. Tyrant then latches a chain around Ghido's ankle, slamming him into a building. However, Ghido was not yet finished, and grabbed Tyrant, hoisting him up with his heads, and throwing him clear across the area. WIP The Bounty Huntin' Duo After saving Gaigun from dying in the Ooze invasion, the two agreed to form a partnership. Later, Gaigun taught him the ropes of Bounty Hunting. Oh what a clusterfight! Ghido was passing over what he didn't know was currently a warzone. Orga AMA, Hetzer, SpaceDevilzilla, Cyber-King, and Neo Titan were getting ready to fight KyodaiGoi, WarriorAngira, and MekaGojira Beta. He was then struck down by SPD's corona beam. He responded with a volley of Gravity Bolts. Eventually, the former crew retreated. The Thousand Year Dragon Awakens In the arctic, Scorpitis and Harbinger lay, as Scorpitis began speaking to himself and Harbinger. "My darling, dear pet....for too long we have been wasting our time with this small dirt ball....no. Longer!" Says Scorpitis, balling his claw into a fist. "We mustn't waste any time with our comeba-" Roars are heard high overhead as Ghido made his way to somewhere. His screeching cackles can be heard from up to a mile away. Scorpitis grinned. "I have a special treat for you my precious....let loose!" Harbringer attacked. Ghido looked down, roaring at the arrival. It stared at him for a moment, before a blast of fire started forming within its mouth. It roared as it released it, a large ball of fire heading towrads Ghido. Without any warning, Ghido fired his gravity bolts into its face. It snarled as they hit, flying back and moving its head side to side as if he splashed it with water. The fireball flew past him as he flew to the side. He flies up, then crashes down on Harbringer, sending them to the ground. It crashed down, and began charging its chest beam, attempting to knock Ghido off. Ghido flapped his wings, taking off. As Ghido began flying, it let out his chest beam at him, roaring as it did so. Ghido is hit, falling out of the sky. He quickly regains altitude and fired all his gravity bolts, all focused on a single point; the head. It was too focused on charging its spike lightning, and by the time it recignized the Gravity Bolts, it was too late and they all barraged it immediately. He slams into Harbringer while he kept the beams at its face to avoid being seen. It grunted loudly as it was hit into, barely able to react at this point. He flew back, shocking Harbringer with wing bolts. Harbringer, attempting to regain what little strength it had left, he began firing it spike lightning towards Ghido. He countered with his wing bolts, cackling maniacally. In a list ditched effort, Harbringer fired a fire ball at him , and then immediately followed by a chest beam. An explosion occurs, plumes of smoke thrown into the air. Harbringer stopped, wondering what had happened. Ghido suddenly bursts out of the smoke, firing a combined gravity bolt at the neck. Harbringer roared as it finally wounded him deeply enough to let out blood, a sickly green blood. Ghido bit into the wound, discharging bolts of energy through his jaws. He then whirls his body around, slamming his tails into him. Harbringer gave a whimper. Ghido charges his gravity bolts, before firing. They all spiral around another, and plow through the neck, cutting it off. Scorpitis roared with anger as he banged his claws on the console. Of his ship. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The corpse of Harbringer starts to crackle and glow, floating up in the air. Harbringer's energy all goes into Ghido, the lifeless carcass just dropping to the ground. He glows, slowly growing. His wings get bigger, he starts giving off a golden aura...He roars, his new form having been attained. Scorpitis thought for a moment as he watched. "(Perhaps...perhaps you shall return to me once again in a new form.." He began trying to mind control Ghido. Ghido broke free after 5 seconds, blowing up the ship. Unfortunately, Scorpitis got away in an escape pod. He roars, heading up into the sky. He had to destroy a planet before he goes insane. Shrooms, Sake, what a terrible combination! Ghido appeared during the brawl with Neo Hedorah. He fought Veron, NH's subordinate, and eventually defeated him alongside GDBRLegendaryGoji. DNArmaggeddon Main Article: Origin The young Ghidorah started out just as destructive as any other Ghidorah, flying from planet to planet and decimating its ecosystem. He usually ate all who aren't killed in his arrival. As he travels through the vacuum of space, he noticed another one of his kind. Thinking their chaotic actions didn't apply to other Ghidorahs, he tried to ally with this one. He was sorely mistaken to do so, as the other Ghidorah greeted him with a face(s) full of gravity bolts. In fact, since this Ghidorah was much more experienced, he was nearly killed. He managed to escape with his life, encasing himself in a meteor falling to Earth. By the time he'd emerged out of the meteor, he had grown into a full fledged adult Ghidorah. Yet, he still remembered everything about his past, and decided he wouldn't be as destructive anymore. He now roams this planet, in search of things to ease his almost instinctual lust for chaos. He would suppress it until then. Recently, he has been seen to spend a lot of time on a Planet known simply as PNF-404, which he thought to be uninhabited. He is currently unknowingly terrifying the populace. They moved underground, so its even worse. It is here he gets his nickname 'Monster 07'. Appearance Ghido, in overview, is a large draconic kaiju with golden scales, three heads with dark green-brown manes, two tails, and large wings. Ghido heavily resembles the Heisei/PS4 Incarnation of King Ghidorah, but with the Showa incarnation's manes and tails. He also lacks the extra horns, instead having showa's head design mixed with heisei's. His wings are identical to PS4 Ghidorah's large wings in the aforementioned game, even in that they flop down slightly at the upper portions when they aren't in use. They can even fold up, like GMK Ghido. However, the wings appear to shine when hit with light. His necks are about the same length as said ps4 incarnation, and appear to be flexible like his tails. Ghido, after absorbing the energy from Harbringer, can now use a sort of super mode not unlike GMK Ghidorah's. In it, he resembles a golden-flamed version of himself, with longer horns and manes, and with wings that curve in. Personality Ghido, unlike most Ghidorah, who mindlessly destroy in order to placate their lust for chaos, doesn't actually destroy much. In fact, his personal opinion on those that do appears to be negative, as hes experienced firsthand what that does to people. He still has the aforementioned lust for chaos, but he suppresses it in favor of meeting possible allies. He only lets his true colors shine when fighting an enemy, and let it be said that he can be quite vicious in a battle he wants to fight. His evil roots are still present in his heart, but this evil seems to only show itself disguised as mischievousness, normally toward other kaiju who aren't his allies. He can also be seen blowing up uninhabitable dwarf planets. He tries to be as good of a protector as he can be, but sometimes he finds it rather challenging. He can speak with other kaiju, but often acts like a beast sometimes. He is very hard to tame and control, and his allies usually have a hard time doing so. His heads seem to have their own minds, but the middle head appears to be dominant, as it controls the rest of the body. In Thousand year form, his judgement is severely limited, and he is only just barely able to control himself. The reason for this was Harbringer's personality, which was animalistic and destructive. It is speculated that if he stayed in the form for too long, he would go insane. Abilities King Ghidorah XVII= * Gravity Beams: He can shoot bolts of energy of varying intensity from all three heads. Combining the bolts results in an atomic-ray-like blast. These bolts do not telegraph before they fire, unlike Godzilla's spines, and he can spam them if he wanted. He often moves his heads wildly before firing, making it impossible to tell where he'll fire. * Wing Bolts: When flying over an enemy, he can release bolts of energy from the ends of his wings. * Strength: He can lift monsters smaller than himself with just two heads. * Shock Bite: '''He can bite the enemy and discharge energy bolts through his teeth. * '''Constrict: '''He can nearly-immobilize an enemy by wrapping his necks and tails around them. * '''Golden Scales: '''His scales provide a resistance to energy-based attacks, as well as providing durability strong enough to possibly outlast an opponent. * '''Shield: He can wrap his wings around himself, protecting himself against energy-based attacks. * Flight: '''Within Earth's gravity, he can fly at up to Mach 8. In space, he can travel astonishingly near the speed of light by forming an asteroid around himself. * '''Asteroid Impact: '''With enough force, he is able to destroy or partially destroy Dwarf Planets by slamming into them as an Asteroid. |-|Thousand Year Ghidorah XVII= * '''Grand Gravity Beams: He can shoot bolts of energy of the same intensity intensity as a spiral ray from all three heads. * Gravity Storm: When flying over an enemy, he can release bolts of energy from the ends of his wings. They snake and crackle around the enemy for a bit. * '''Drain Bite: '''He can bite the enemy and sap energy from his foe. * '''Constrict: '''He can nearly-immobilize an enemy by wrapping his necks and tails around them. His body temperature is extremely high, which adds to this attack's devastation. * '''Golden Scales: '''His scales provide a resistance to energy-based attacks, as well as providing durability strong enough to theoratically withstand beam attacks hotter than spiral rays. * '''Shield: '''He can form a Gravity shield around himself. If the shield takes too much damage, it'll fire itself at the opponent. Roar Theme Trivia *Ghido's name was originally 'MireGhidorah'. The name 'King Ghidorah XVII' references Gallibon's Ghidorah's naming as well as King Ghidorah's, with the latter being 'XIV'. *His constrict ability is based on the poster artwork for the 1991 film 'Godzilla vs King Ghidorah'. *He is IForgotIExist's first Alien Kaiju, his first Ghidorah, and his second RP character overall. *His heads all roar at a slightly different pitch. *He is the only character IForgot has given a theme. *He is IForgot's largest character. *HE SPEAKS IN ALL CAPS. *The reason he speaks in all caps is because his roars are rather loud, and he usually speaks with all three heads at one time. *His roars are customized. *His heads will fight over things, though the middle head usually wins. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ghidorah Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Chaotic Good